Unbreak my Heart - Omelia
by ohyesOmelia
Summary: What happens with Owen and Amelia when they break up after a fight? Will they learn to love again or will they return to someone else? Find out here! Omelia with a touch of Merder.
1. Prologue

**a little reminder that this is only a little preview of what is about to come!**

 **#####**

 _"I'M DONE OWEN!" Amelia screamed trough the trailer, she and Owen had a fight,_ _ **again.**_

 _"WHAT!? AMELIA!" Owen screamed back, did she just break up with him?_

 _"NO! DON'T 'AMELIA' ME! WE ARE OVER!" Amelia replied, she took a couple of steps and ended at their small bedroom in the end of the trailer._

 _"WE ARE NOT!" Owen argued back, he knew they had alot fights, but he never thought of breaking up with her, apperently_ _ **she did.**_

 _"WE ARE, I'M DONE!" Amelia screamed towards Owen, she quickly grabbed her small suitcase from underneath their bed and started gattering her clothes and small things._

 _"Amelia, come on! WE CAN GET TROUGH THIS!" Owen was leaning against the counter and walked towards her, it took him 3 steps and Amelia could feel his strong body behind her, she heard his uncontrollably breath, but he didn't do anything, he just stood there watching her pack her stuff, what she didn't see were the_ _ **tears**_ _in his eyes._

 _Amelia ignored Owen and kept packing her stuff, Owen sighed and sat down on the small couch in_ _**their**_ trailer, _well_ _ **his**_ _trailer now, his elbows rested on his legs and his head was in his hands._

 _He lost her._

 _#####_

 **New story preview for you guys!**

 **It's Omelia centred, but i will also add Merder..**

 **YES DEREK IS ALIVE!**

 **Please comment if i need to continue and if you liked it!**

 **Xo Emmy**


	2. Chapter 1

_"Unbreak my heart,_

 _Say you'll love me again,_

 _Un-do this hurt you caused,_

 _When you walked out the door,_

 _And walked outta my life,_

 _Un-cry these tears,_

 _I cried so many nights,_

 _Unbreak my heart, my heart."_

 _Let's go a little back in time._

 ** _How did they_** _ **meet?**_

"OUT OF THE WAY EVERYONE!" A hard deep voice echoed through the hallways, Owen Hunt was running trough the big hospital crowd, he just got paged 911 and he was in his office doing some paperwork.

When Owen ran through the hallways, for a couple of seconds he lost his attention, in those seconds his body collided with an other body, he kept his body steady but the other person was on the ground.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry ma'am," Owen said holding out his hand for the woman to take it.

"It's okay, i wasn't paying attention," the woman said still not showing her face to the doctor.

"Same here, please take my hand, the floor must be uncomfortable,"

The woman laughed and grabbed Owen's hand, he helped her stand up and immediately came in contact with her beautiful deep blue eyes, she is beautiful.

"Well this is a good way to start my first day here," she said smiling, she looked at the unknown man in front of her.

"Are you the new cleaner?" Owen asked.

The beautiful woman laughed and looked at Owen.

"Seriously? Cleaner? Wow!"

"I am wrong aren't i?"

"Very wrong, do you maybe know Derek Shepherd?"

"I do, he is one of my closest friends," Owen smiled and looked at the woman in front of him.

"He is my brother, I am Amelia Shepherd, also a neurosurgeon," she said smiling.

"Seriously?!" Owen said with his eyes wide, now that he took a very good look at her, he could see some similarities, the eyes and the famous 'Shepherd' smile.

"Well this is very akward, please don't tell him the 'cleaner' part,"

"I won't, this is between us," she winked at him.

"I forgot to introduce myself, i'm Owen, Owen.."

"Hunt." Amelia said interrupting him, Owen looked at her with a confused look.

"My brother told me about you, muscler guy with ginger hair, i didn't know it for sure until i saw your name badge," Amelia said cutely.

 _beep beep_ _beep._

"Shit! Sorry i got to run, there is a emergency, see you later coworker," Owen gave Amelia his best smile and gave her a wink, Amelia smiled back and could feel her cheeks burning up.

 _ **Their first date.**_

"I would kill for a pizza," Amelia told her now very good friend Arizona. Amelia's been here in Seattle for six months now and she never wants to leave, everyone welcomed her as if she was family, in these six months she got very close to Owen Hunt, he made her blush everytime, even when he said 'Hi,'

She loved the feeling of being neighbours, she found it very funny that he lived in Derek's old trailer, she had been there a couple of times to drink something with him, but it only stayed with drinking, sparkling water ofcourse.

Talking about Owen Hunt, he was also in the room, he heard Amelia craving for food, he loved it how she craved for food, he loved how she showed her dimples when she smiled, he loved how she pouted when she didn't get what she wanted, he was blown away with her beauty, he loved how their friendship developed in the past six months, sadly it was just friendship, he wanted more, he wanted Amelia as his girlfriend.

When Amelia finished her shift and quickly changed into something comfortable, she gathered her things and walked towards the exit with her carkeys in her hand, she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

"Hey," she heard a familiar voice behind her, she jumped and turned towards the voice.

"Damnit Owen! You scared me!" Amelia said and playfully slapped him against his muscler arm.

"Sorry!" He said with a chuckle.

"What are you doing here? Didn't your shift end a hour ago?"

"Yes it did, but i couldn't leave without asking you something,"

"Ask me? You could've asked me tomorrow?"

"Just let me ask it," Owen said and Amelia nodded her head.

"Go ahead."

"Can i take you out for a pizza date right now?"

Amelia felt her cheeks burning and smiled bright.

"Yes, i'd be honered," Owen held out his hand for Amelia to take it.

Amelia took his hand without hesitating and immediatly intertwined their fingers, she loved holding hands, and from now on; she loves holding hands with Owen Hunt.

"It took you very long to ask me out, i had hoped you would ask me out on the first day we met," Amelia said biting her bottom lip, looking at the ground.

"Trust me, i wanted to, so badly! I always wanted to ask out a cleaner," Owen said making Amelia laugh, god he loved her laugh.

 _ **Their first kiss.**_

After they finished their amazing pizza date filled with laughter, talks, some sweet eye-locking, and playing some footsie under the table, they decided to head home.

"Do you want me to walk you to the house?" Owen asked when they arrived at Owen's trailer, he didn't want to invite her inside, because it didn't feel right for him, he first wanted to make a great impression on being a gentlemen.

"Yes please," Amelia said sweetly, now it was her turn to hold out her hand for Owen to take it, he chuckled and grabbed her hand, again lacing their fingers together.

"I really loved tonight, it was a nice surprise," Amelia said.

"I hope to surprise you more, i love it." He replied, she looked up to him and smiled.

When they arrived to the front porch of the 'dreamhouse' they stopped and faced each other again, blue eyes focused on blue eyes.

"Thankyou for tonight,"

"No need to thank me, i love your company, i need to thank you actually,"

Amelia just smiled and looked at the ground, cheeks burning and once again biting her lip.

Owen smiled at Amelia's cuteness and lightly puts two finger under her chin to lift her head up, he looked her in the eyes, then back to her lip, in her eyes, and back to her lips.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Owen smiled and slowly leaned in to capture his lips on hers, Amelia smiled in the kiss, fireworks flew and butterflies flew through both their stomach's.

After 2 minutes of their passionate kiss they pulled away, and kept looking at each other.

"You are magical," Owen said and caressed her cheeks.

 _ **Their first night.**_

What is wrong with him? Why didn't he want to take the next step? Their first date was exactly one week ago and after that they had 3 more dates, but they ended each date on the front porch kissing, only kissing and that bothered Amelia.

She decided she will take the lead this time, she grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar phone number.

"Hmmmm?" She heard his voice whimper trough the phone.

"Did i wake you?"

"No you didn't, i love hearing your voice," Owen said, Amelia smiled and blushed, Owen chuckled knowing what he did to her.

"I had a question..." Amelia said biting her lip.

"Ask away,"

"Do you want to come over?" She bit her bottom lip even harder now, she was so nervous.

"Like now?"

"No next week, ofcourse now," Amelia said the first part in a sarcastic tone.

"What about Derek and Meredith?"

"They are out, the kids are sound asleep... nothing can wake them up." She said in a seductive voice.

"Hmm, is that so..? Well i'll be there within 5 minutes," Owen said back in his sexy deep voice

"I will be waiting for you my prince charming." Amelia giggled and hung up the phone.

After less then 5 minutes Amelia heard a soft knock on the front door, she walked towards the door and opened it, biting her bottom lip at the sight of Owen standing there.

"Hi there," Owen said in his deep husky voice.

"Hi, come in." Amelia smiled and opened the door wider for Owen to come in.

"Do you want something to drink?" Amelia asked politely.

"No, i rather have something else." Owen said smirking.

"Hmm, really? I almost had the craziest idea that you didn't want that something anymore." Amelia said looking down at the ground, she thought Owen didn't like her or her body, at some point, she was really insecure about that part.

"What? Why would you think that? God! I mean look at you! Who wouldn't want you?" Owen said in a soft caring voice, he puts his fingers on her chin and lifts her head up to meet her eyes.

"Well i almost thought you wouldn't." Amelia said looking in his beautiful soft eyes, they made her feel safe and calm.

"You need to stop talking now." Owen said and softly smiled, he leaned in and captured her lips on his own.

Amelia smiled in the kiss and immediately tried to gain access into his mouth, he loved how she took control, it made her even sexier.

Amelia pulled away and smiled bright, she grabbed his hand and lead him into her room, which was very close to the frontdoor.

It was a beautiful night to remember.

 ** _Be my girlfriend?_**

Amelia slowly stirred awake when the sunlight shined on her face, she slowly stretched her arms, she noticed she didn't hit someone, she opened her eyes and saw an empty space next to her, she and Owen had just made love for the first time, and she got had to admit; he is a god, a legend.

She bit her lip once again thinking back at the good memories from last night when her eyes caught something laying on the pillow where his head was supposed to be laying on.

She reached it with her arm and grabbed the note that was on his pillow, well actually it's was still hers.

She sat up and waited for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight and the handwriting on the note.

 _Mia,_

 _Don't be scared, i had an emergency and got paged to the hospital, i couldn't wake you because i know you needed rest. ;) And you looked so beautiful sleeping._

 _I remembered how you were acting like a teenager, and that's why i am asking you this on a note, because that is what teenagers do, right?_

 _Here it is, Mia._

 _Beautiful Mia,_

 _Will you be my girlfriend?_

 _Much love,_

 _Your Owen._

 _P.s_

 _(Don't you love the nickname i got you?)_

Amelia's cheeks flushed strawberry red after reading Owen's note, it was so cute and so unexpected, she had to admit; she loved this part of Owen.

Amelia walked through the hallways of the hospital, she was a girl on a mission, that mission was; finding Owen Hunt.

 _And finally after searching for 20 minutes she found him._

"Hi," Amelia said approaching Owen, who was standing at the nurse station filling on some charts.

Owen smiled and removed his eyes from the charts he was filling in and focused on Amelia's big blue eyes.

"Hi, did you sleep well?"

"Yes i did, didn't get much sleep though." Amelia said immediatley recieving a smirk from Owen.

"Did you eh.. get my.. eh.. note?" Owen face turned insecure, immediatley thinking back to the note he wrote for her, did she like the note? Or didn't he put enough effort in it?

"I did, here you can have it back." Amelia said reaching in her labcoat to grab the note Owen wrote and gave it back to him.

"W-what? Didn't you like it?" Owen's voice began to shake with fear.

"Open it." Amelia said.

Owen frowned but did as told, he opened his letter and something caught his eye on the bottom of his handwriting, there was one little word written in thick black letters.

 **YES.**

Owen smiled and gently put the note away and looked back at Amelia.

"You little tease."

"Just kiss me."

Owen smiled and obeyed his now girlfriend.

 _ **Amelia will you...?**_

"Give me the chopsticks!" Amelia giggled at Owen who was holding the chopsticks high above his head, so she couldn't reach then, even if she stood on her tiptoes.

To celebrate their 6 month anniversary they decided to eat chinese take-out in Owen's trailer, the last six months were a rollercoaster, they had their ups and downs but that's what makes them stronger. Right?

"Got it!" Amelia said after she jumped and managed to grab the chopsticks out of his hand.

"I did that on purpose."

"Sure, if that makes you feel better, i'm okay with that." Amelia smiled cutely and pecked his lips and went to sit down at the little table that Owen had decorated with candles.

"I love you." Owen said smiling while sitting down opposite to Amelia.

"I love you too, can we please eat already?"

"Way to kill the mood, Amelia," Owen chuckled.

"Sorry, i am hungry." Amelia pouted.

"I know baby, but before we eat the chinese food, i have something for you," Owen reached behind him and grabbed something and gave it to Amelia.

"A fortune cookie? Really? You are taking a chinese dinner to literally."

"Just open it, baby."

"Okay," Owen chuckled at Amelia and watched her open the fortune cookie.

"Read it outloud." He noted fast.

"Okay." Amelia said, she finally unwrapped it and broke the cookie, she grabbed the little note and unfolded it, her eyes widened when she read the words written on it.

 _"Amelia, will you move in with me?"_

She said softly, she looked at Owen and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Yes." Amelia said smiling.

Owen smiled bright and stood up to walk towards Amelia who had already stood up, Owen put his hands on her cheeks and immediatley kissed her.

She said yes.

 _ **Now that you know how it all started.. let me tell you how it all ended.**_

"I'M DONE OWEN!" Amelia screamed trough the trailer, she and Owen had a fight, again.

"WHAT!? AMELIA!" Owen screamed back, did she just break up with him?

"NO! DON'T 'AMELIA' ME! WE ARE OVER!" Amelia replied, she took a couple of steps and ended at their small bedroom in the end of the trailer.

"WE ARE NOT!" Owen argued back, he knew they had alot fights, but he never thought of breaking up with her, apperently she did.

"WE ARE, I'M DONE!" Amelia screamed towards Owen, she quickly grabbed her small suitcase from underneath their bed and started gattering her clothes and small things.

"Amelia, come on! WE CAN GET TROUGH THIS!" Owen was leaning against the counter and walked towards her, it took him 3 steps and Amelia could feel his strong body behind her, she heard his uncontrollably breath, but he didn't do anything, he just stood there watching her pack her stuff, what she didn't see were the tears in his eyes.

Amelia ignored Owen and kept packing her stuff, Owen sighed and sat down on the small couch in their trailer, well his trailer now, his elbows rested on his legs and his head was in his hands.

 _He lost her._

After minutes of crying, Owen stood up walked towards the cupboard, he opened it and grabbed a little shiny box out of it, he opened the box and looked at it.

A big diamond engagement ring was shining back at him.

 _He was going to propose to her._

 ** _But it's too late, he lost her._**

 ** _###########_**

 ** _End of chapter one._**

 ** _Prepare for a rollercoaster ride in Emmyland!_**

 ** _I wrote this story because of Virgi, she loves drama, and now i learned to love it.. ;)_**

 ** _Grab your tissues lovely people, but don't worry, you won't be needing them TOO much ;)_**

 ** _Xo Emmy._**


End file.
